pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemuel "Lefty Lem" Weinger
Lemuel Weinger employs two aliases, Conrad Fitch and "Lefty Lem". He appears in . Biography Lemuel Weinger was a low-level employee of Ornan Energy, an energy-based corporation known for several types of trading, such as plastic, steel and insider. One day, Weinger accidentally put his right arm in a paper shredder and goes to jail for embezzlement. Serving time In jail, Lemuel's cellmate was Jackson Lucas, who gave him the nickname "Lefty Lem" because Lemuel only had his left hand. It is revealed that Lucas revealed to Lefty where Lucas hid his stolen diamonds. While in jail, Lucas would often write to his lover, Elsa. But as time passed on, he would have Lefty write the messages under Jackson's name, unaware that Elsa was actually dead at the time. Escape Lefty escapes from his prison walls and brings the messenger pigeon, Pidge, with him, supposedly hijacking a crop-duster belonging to Bradan Caden and crashing it into the Broadview Luxury Apartment Complex, specifically, the apartment of one Conrad Fitch. Lefty comes out of his prison jumpsuit, puts on new clothes, stuffs the dead Conrad into a trunk, and assumes his identity. It is at this apartment that Ned, Emerson and Chuck first see him. When Chuck slips on some debris, Ned, being unable to catch her, lets her go and be caught by "Conrad". She is immediately drawn to him. She is drawn so much into him that she skips the morgue visit. At the Pie Hole, Chuck and "Conrad" have pie together, and "Conrad" holds Chuck's hand, but she pulls away. But she holds his hand again with her eyes closed, imagining Ned in "Conrad"'s clothes. Ned sees this and "Conrad" excuses himself to the bathroom. But he is really making his escape again. While trying to catch him, Ned accidentally pulls off Lefty's fake right arm. Once Lefty escapes from the Pie Hole, he goes to the office of the Papen County Historical Society Museum and asks the narcoleptic curator for the location of the VonRoenn Windmill, which is where his cellmate, Jackson Lucas, buried the stolen diamonds. Once he gets to the windmill, he is bitterly greeted by the owner, Elsita. Lefty claims to be a photographer for the Papen County Historical Society and wants to take a photo of the mill for the annual "Mills of the Wind" calendar. Elsita is not fooled but lets him in anyway. With that, Lefty takes Elsita "hostage" (by tying her two wrists to a chair with bows) and searches around the windmill for where Lucas' diamonds might be hidden. While he searches, he and Elsita exchange mockeries of each other, including his lack of a right arm and her Texas accent. Suddenly, Pidge clumsily crashes into the window of the windmill. Elsita sees her and says that she's her bird, while Lefty claims otherwise because he wrote a note attached to Pidge's leg, only to find there is no note to be found. Olive Snook and former Darling Mermaid Darlings Vivian and Lily Charles (who all helped Pidge with her wounds) burst into the windmill with Pidge's message. Olive gives Elsita and Lefty the message. Elsita sees that this is actually her message. Lefty and Elsita almost realize who they are. Lefty mistakes Elsita for Elsa, who was her mother, and Elsita mistakes Lefty for Jackson Lucas. It is revealed that when Elsa died, Elsita wrote the messages to "Jackson" under her mother's name. It is also revealed that Pidge accidentally crashed the crop-duster. Elsita reveals that the stolen diamonds were in a compartment in her wooden leg. Finally, Ned, Emerson and Chuck appear at the windmill's door. After Olive takes the aunts back to the car so that Chuck can avoid being seen alive by her aunts, Emerson bursts in and arrests Lefty. Elsita, like her mother before, promises Lefty that she'll write him, as she has been doing the last few years. Evidence suggests the correspondence, and the romance, flourishes. Behind the Scenes In the original script, Lemuel "Lefty Lem" Weinger was named Lewis "Lefty Lou" Weinger. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Season 1 characters Category:Killers